Aku no Series
by Juliet Cacciatore
Summary: Em cada capítulo, uma música da série Aku no, dos gêmeos Kagamine.
1. Daughter of Evil Rin Kagamine

Olá, paixões 3

Sim, eu acabei com minhas fics de Naruto, sinto muito, talvez um dia eu as upe novamente. Aqui está uma fic de VOCALOID, esse capítulo baseado completamente na música Daughter of Evil de Rin Kagamine 3  
A música não me pertence, é claro. Mas espero que gostem da história :3  
Essa fic vai ser constituída por 4 capítulos: Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, Regret Message e Re:Birthday, todas da série Aku no. Bem, aqui está o primeiro capítulo, espero que gostem! 3

* * *

**Daughter of Evil**

Há muito, muito tempo atrás havia um reino de traiçoeira desumanidade. No ápice do reinado, a princesa Rin Kagamine de 14 anos.

Com fantásticos móveis luxuosos, um servo com o rosto tão parecido... O amado cavalo era Josephine, era tudo dela. Caso o dinheiro faltasse, tire do povo!, ela dizia. Se eles se opuserem, eu os destruo!

- Len! – gritou a princesa. O servo veio rapidamente, curvando o corpo.

- Sim, minha princesa?

- Tire-a da minha frente! – defronte ao trono de Rin, ajoelhada no chão, estava uma mulher, de cabelos castanhos longos e um vestido vermelho. Ela chorava e suplicava.

- Não temos pão, alteza! – gritou ela, puxando o pé de Rin. Ela a chutou.

- TIRE-A, LEN! – berrou Rin novamente. O servo olhou para a mulher e, disfarçando a pena, chamou dois guardas para escoltarem-na para fora.

- Tudo pela minha alteza – disse Len, pegando a mão de Rin e beijando-a.

- Obrigada, Len! – exclamou Rin, envolvendo o servo com os braços e o beijando em ambas as faces.

- Tudo o que você quiser – disse ele, sorrindo levemente.

Mas a princesa tirana amava um homem, o príncipe de azul do outro lado do mar. Porém, vizinho ao Reino Azul, havia o País do Verde, com uma bela princesa. O príncipe de azul se apaixonou por ela no primeiro olhar.

Rin visitava o país azul junto com Len. Visitavam o mercado da cidade quando Len a viu. A princesa do País do Verde, com os cabelos fazendo jus ao nome de seu reino. Rin fitava-a, quando o príncipe Kaito do Reino Azul apareceu e abraçou a garota pela cintura. Rin sentiu inveja.

- Len! – gritou ela. – Vamos embora! – chegando ao lugar onde estava hospedada no país do verde, ela chamou o ministro Gakupo em voz baixa.

- Sim, princesa?

- Arruíne o país do verde! – rugiu ela. – LEN! – o servo veio rapidamente. – Mate a princesa Miku de verde!

Não demorou muito para o País do Verde acabar. Dezenas de casas queimaram, dezenas de vidas foram perdidas, mas o sofrimento das pessoas não alcançou a princesa.

- Oh, hora do lanche!

E então, querendo derrotar a princesa, as pessoas finalmente se moveram. Aqueles que se rebelaram eram conduzidos por uma mulher de armadura vermelha e cabelos castanhos.

Finalmente, o castelo foi cercado, os servos fugiram. A elegante princesa, por fim, foi capturada.

- Como se eu fosse um homem criminoso! – ela gritou, sem resistir.

Há muito, muito tempo atrás havia um reino de traiçoeira desumanidade. No ápice do reinado, a princesa Rin Kagamine de 14 anos.

A hora da execução era às 3 da tarde, o momento em que o sino soou. A pessoa que foi chamada de princesa, que pensamentos ela tem na prisão?

E a hora então chegou, e o sino que anuncia o fim soa. A princesa foi conduzida de cabeça baixa até a guilhotina, sem falar nada. Sem dar atenção a multidão, ela disse:

- Oh, hora do lanche. – e foi calada pela lâmina impiedosa da guilhotina.

Depois de tudo, o povo começou a chamá-la de Filha do Mal.


	2. Servant of Evil Len Kagamine

Segunda parte 8D/ Bem, demorou um pouco, mas aqui está :3 Continuem gostando!

* * *

**Servant of Evil**

"Você é a princesa, eu sou o servo", pensou Len, olhando para a princesa. "Destino dividido, pobre de nós, gêmeos. Para proteger você, só para isso, até mal vou me tornar".

Nascemos debaixo de grandes expectativas, abençoados pelo sino da igreja. Porém, por razões egoístas de adultos, fomos separados. Condenados a viver sozinhos, nosso destino dividido em dois.

- Mesmo que tudo no mundo vire seu inimigo, eu vou protegê-la. Não se preocupe, Rin, apenas continue rindo e sorrindo – disse o servo, beijando a mão de sua princesa. Ela riu e apertou a bochecha do garoto.

- Obrigada, Len.

Quando visitamos o país vizinho, o País do Verde. Na cidade, vi a garota, vestida completamente de verde. Pelo voz e rosto sorridente que parecia tão doce, me apaixonei assim que a vi.

Mas minha irmã, a princesa, desejou que aquela garota fosse removida, aquela prometida ao príncipe de Azul. Se ela pediu, eu devo fazer isso.

- Por que? - gritei aos céus, a princesa do verde na minha frente. Com suas próprias mãos, segurava o punhal que perfurava seu peito. Minhas lágrimas não querem parar.

- Hoje o lanche é brioche – anunciei, e minha amada irmã sorriu para mim. E então riu, riu inocentemente. - Logo esse país irá acabar, Rin – falei, me abaixando ao seu lado – Pelas mãos dos cidadãos raivosos. Deveríamos fugir. - ela me olhou, quase não acreditando.

- Fugir? - exclamou, esganiçada. - Não, Len! Vamos ficar, eles não irão chegar até nós!

Mas o ataque aconteceu. O palácio foi invadido, e eu não tive outra escolha.

- Aqui, pegue minhas roupas – falei, entregando para Rin uma muda com meu terno de servo – Vista isso e escape imediatamente. Está tudo bem, nós somos gêmeos, Rin. Nunca irão descobrir.

Uma sombra vestida de vermelho farfalhou sua capa ao sair dali de perto, mas Rin não viu.

"Agora, eu sou a princesa, e você é o fugitivo", pensou Len. "Destino dividido novamente, tristes gêmeos. Você é má, e com o seu sangue correndo em mim, também devo ser".

Muito, muito tempo atrás havia o reino de traiçoeira desumanidade. E lá foi reinar no ápice, minha muito amável irmã.

Mesmo que tudo no mundo vire seu inimigo, vou ser quem protege você, então continue viva, rindo e sorrindo.

- LEN! - e então o nada.

Se eu puder renascer... eu espero, então, que você deseje brincar comigo novamente...


	3. Regret Message Rin Kagamine

E então, quem foi? u_u Ok, não foi o melhor jeito de começar e_e Bem, aqui está Regret Message, prontinha só pra vocês Mas a pergunta foi porque, durante vários dias seguidos, Regret Message sempre tocava, na ordem aleatória oO Foi assustador, alguém me amaldiçoou pra eu escrever logo \T-T/ Mas tudo bem, aqui está, prontinha 3 Tá curta, mas eu fiz de coração, oks? ;B

* * *

**Regret Message**

Em um pequeno porto, na orla da cidade, havia uma garota sozinha. Ela permanecia parada, o vento marinho soprando seus cabelos. Nenhum som era ouvido sem ser o quebrar das ondas e sua respiração.

Fora ali, naquele antigo mar, que nascera a lenda secreta.

- Coloque um pergaminho com seu desejo escrito em um pequeno frasco – dissera Len, sorrindo e brincando com seu cabelo – e se ele é libertado no mar e a garrafa não se quebrar, então, algum dia, o desejo vai se realizar.

- Mentira! – gritou Rin e Len riu.

- Quer experimentar?

Indo embora, os pequenos frascos de vidros, as mensagens com os desejos escritos, além do horizonte, desaparecendo tranquilamente.

- Você sempre fez tudo para mim – murmurou Rin, olhando as mãos e começando a tremer – Tudo, por mais difícil ou cruel que fosse, embora eu tenha sido egoísta o tempo todo. Eu só te dei problemas! – gritou ela para o céu, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. – POR QUE, LEN?

- Você que deveria ouvir, já não está mais aqui. – falou ela, fixando o olhar nas ondas. – O mar vai entregar meu desejo.

Indo embora, o pequeno desejo, misturado a lágrimas e arrependimento, o erro só percebido depois que tudo terminara.

E lá se vai o frasco de vidro, com a mensagem, o desejo, o arrependimento e as lágrimas, desaparecendo tranquilamente.

- Se eu pudesse renascer...! – gritou Rin, e então sorriu – Eu gostaria de estar com você novamente... se eu pudesse...


End file.
